The present invention relates to information systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to infrastructure and techniques for improving user experiences while using Interactive Voice Recognition-enabled applications.
In recent years, the combination of interactive voice response (IVR) with speaker-independent automatic speech recognition (ASR) has revolutionized the way people interact with a telephone system. Together, they may be called Interactive Voice Recognition, and it changes the way telephone customers use services such as tele-banking, and make credit card transactions. Interactive voice response can also provide enhanced, more efficient customer support.
Innovative companies, such as SpeakSoft, Inc. of Santa Cruz, Calif., have extended this concept in the United States to 411 telephone directory services. People are able to use systems incorporating these technologies, for example, to book airline tickets, order pizzas, and shop over the phone. Accordingly, speaker-independent voice recognition systems have improved considerably and can be optimized to better handle various (non-native speaker) accents.
One problem though with current telecommunication and information systems is that they are not truly streamlined for natural human interaction. The two most conspicuous and fastest growing information systems in the modern era are the Internet and personal communications devices (primarily mobile devices). Despite the rapid adoption of both of these systems, they are only just beginning to converge. Even with the rapid and pervasive growth of convergence devices, one of the most frequent complaints from users of such systems is their usability. Current devices and systems require humans to learn how to use them instead of offering methods of user interaction that are already natural, social, and culturally normal.
Some problems with these new mobile devices with internet access is they generally tend to have small or feature reduced keypads/keyboards, and diminished screens that limit their usability. Furthermore, as new mobile devices with internet access proliferate, safety concerns increase as users are forced to interact manually with these mobile devices by typing, keying, or scrolling to obtain information while performing activities such as driving, ridding a bike, or event walking.
Accordingly, what is desired is to solve problems relating to user experiences while using Interactive Voice Recognition-enabled applications, some of which may be discussed herein. Additionally, what is desired is to reduce drawbacks related to Interactive Voice Recognition-enabled applications, some of which may be discussed herein.